1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for using a plurality of renewable fuel cells (hydrogen gas generators) to propel a vehicle, and re-energizing these fuel cells by replacing their depleted anodes with new anodes manufactured from materials recovered and recycled from the depleted fuel cells. This method incorporates the use of solar energy to provide the primary recycling energy requirements and also to provide a non-polluting, economic method of recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention comprises a process wherein certain conventional apparatus or known process steps are used n a unique combination to achieve the objectives of this invention. The prior art neither teaches nor suggests the methods, i.e. combination of steps, of the present invention.
Prior art which may be relevant to a particular process of this invention is described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,455, to Eldensohn, discloses a continuous-feed two stage primary battery system. In the first stage, an electrochemical reaction of an active metal with water continuously generates electrical energy and simultaneously generates a gas used as a reactant in a second stage to produce additional electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,141, to Goldenberg, discloses a magnesium galvanic cell comprising a magnesium or magnesium alloy anode, an aqueous electrolyte, and an inert cathode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,142, to Goldenberg, discloses an improved magnesium galvanic cell in which magnesium reacts with water to produce magnesium hydroxide, hydrogen gas and electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,898, to Miller, et al.. discloses a gas depolarized battery comprised of a number of gaseous depolarized, metal primary cells cemented together in a series and provided with tension means to compress the cells as the metallic anodes are consumed. This compression maintains the distance between the electrode surfaces constant and thus maintains a constant voltage output.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,195, to Corren, discloses methods and apparatus for producing electricity intermittently upon demand, or continuously in a galvanic cell by a chemical reaction effected at the electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,070, to Porter II, discloses a secondary battery comprising a circulating electrolyte and a plurality of individual cells arranged to form this battery. The cells are formed of a zinc-oxygen electrochemical couple.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,042, to Tamminen, discloses a galvanic battery capable of delivering large currents without appreciable voltage declines for prolonged periods. This patent teaches that circulation of the electrolyte increases the use of a depolarizing substance and reduces the internal resistance of the battery and thus decreases the inherent voltage drop during discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,504, to Fidelman, discloses the production of hydrogen by reacting magnesium with water, the reaction being accomplished by galvanically coupling magnesium with an active inert metal in saline water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,598, to White, et al., discloses a sea water battery with an electrolyte recirculation circuit which requires no auxiliary energy source for operation. This invention also maximizes the utilization of the plates during operation of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,653, to Pacheco discloses a galvanic hydrogen generator that uses a magnesium electrode in a salt water solution to produce hydrogen gas both by electrochemical reaction and by electrolysis. Hydrogen gas is produced when an electrical load is connected between the electrodes. The resulting current flow is produced by an electrochemical reaction in which a magnesium electrode is decomposed to produce hydrogen gas. This current flow also decomposes water contained in the electrolytic solution to produce hydrogen gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,719 to Terry et al. discloses a power system comprising a reactor in which a hydride absorbs hydrogen at low pressure and low temperature, and then heating the hydride at constant volume so as to release large quantities of hydrogen at high temperatures and pressure. This released hydrogen is used to produce power and yield refrigeration. Electrical power can be generated by expanding the released hydrogen through a turbine or other power producing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,962 to Terry discloses a hydrogen-hydride absorption system comprising a sequential method of reversibly combining hydrogen with a hydride-forming material, heating the hydride at constant volume, and means for conveying hydrogen between the reactors. In the power or heat pump cycle, the hydride in a first reactor is heated to desorb hydrogen gas. The gas flows to a second hydride bed in a second reactor where it is absorbed at a temperature lower then the temperature of desorption of the first hydride bed. Absorption of the hydrogen by the second reactor releases the heat of absorption. This heat of absorption is typically removed by a heat exchanger. In the heat pump mode of operation, the above cycle is sequentially repeated through a series of reactors so that the heat of absorption is sequentially added to the heat exchange fluid.
In conjunction with the above, a plurality of reactors are operated in a refrigeration mode of operation and in such a manner that the reactors of the heat pump cycle are in a phase compatible with an opposing reactor of the refrigeration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,361 to Terry et al., discloses improved-power cycles for using the hydride-dehydride-hydrogen (HDH) power cycle to produce hydrogen gas continuously at high pressure and elevated temperatures. This gas can be used to produce power and refrigeration. The hydrogen gas can be passed directly to an expansion device, such as a turbine, or the hydrogen gas can be the working fluid used to transfer heat to a secondary system. Terry discloses using the HDH cycle to continuously produce hydrogen gas to drive an expansion device such as a turbine.
K.K. Kelly, Energy Requirements And Equilibria And The Dehydration, Hydrolysis And Decomposition Of Magnesium Chloride, Technical Paper 676, U.S. Department of the Interior, 1945, discloses the dehydration reaction and hydrolysis of magnesium chloride.
Magnesium and Magnesium Alloys, The International Magnesium Association, Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 14, discloses various commercial processes for producing magnesium.
The Chemical Process Industries, 2nd Edition, Shreve, 1956 pp. 223-227, 319-323, discloses various commercial methods for producing magnesium.
Warming Trend, Cook, Forbes, Feb. 20, 1989, pp. 68-69 discloses solar energy system applications.
,. . . The Optics of Non-Imaging Concentrators, Light and Solar Energy, Welford et al. (1978), discloses solar energy concentration applications, considerations and power yields.
Sun Master Corporation sales brochure, solar-thermal energy collector, discloses a commercial solar concentrator based upon a compound parabolic concentrator reflector.
Small Community Experiment #1, Ossage City, Kans., Barber, Proceedings of the Distributed Receiver Solar Thermal Technology Conference, Apr. 24-25(1985) pp. 13-20, discloses the experience gained from a one hundred KW electric solar plant using a solar concentrator.
Automobiles, New Age EVs, Shuldiner, Popular Mechanics, September 1991, pp. 27-29, discloses possible oil savings and environmental considerations in using all electric or hybrid electric vehicles.
Battery Chargers, Allen, Popular Mechanics, September 1991 (pp. 30-31, 102), discloses the use of electric batteries to propel vehicles.
Unique Mobility, Inc., Sales Brochure (1990) discloses commercially available electric propulsion systems with range extenders.
V 160 Stirling Engine Program Update, Johansson et al., SAE Technical Paper Series 880542, International Congress and Exposition, Feb. 29-Mar. 4, 1988, discloses the progress made in developing a vehicular engine that can operate from a multitude of different fuels -liquid, gaseous, or solid.
Kaylor-Kit Electric R 100 MPG Hybrid Car Sales Brochure (1990), discloses a gas-electric replacement unit for an original VW power plant.
EV Engineering Guidebook: Electric Vehicle Conversion for the 1980's, Shipps, 3E Vehicles, pp. 21-25, 49-52, 1981, discloses advantages, methods and problems of converting a vehicle to an electric motor propelled vehicle and/or to a hybrid vehicle that uses both electric motors and a combustion engine to propel the vehicle.